Up
by Tails267
Summary: He never meant to break his heart, but he'll do whatever it takes to make this fly. A Rioichi/Tennessee oneshot. Takes place in a present AU.


**Another Rioichi/Tennessee story but with a bit of a twist. I've wanted to do a story set in a present AU for a while so here it is. Hope you enjoy :)**

**This one was inspired by the song 'Up' by Olly Murs and Demi Lovato (if you haven't heard this song then go and listen to it!).**

**Sly Cooper (C) to Sanzaru games**

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh..." A copper-furred hand emerged from under a mound of covers to slap the blaring alarm clock, knocking it silenced to the floor. Well, that's one way to do it.

Followed by another groan a bleary-eyed raccoon shoved the warm covers away and stumbled to the bathroom, tripping on his discarded boots on the way. Running a cool basin of water the raccoon splashed the refreshing liquid over his face. Looking up he grinned a crocked smile at his refection.

"Mornin' partner, lookin' lively." He clicked his teeth and continued getting ready for the working day, dressing and grabbing a piece of toast from the kitchen before swishing out the door into the grey morning light.

Living on the seventh floor in a block of apartments may have its disadvantages but it sure had awesome advantages. Biting on his toast to free up his hands the raccoon steadied himself on the railing outside his door and with a forceful push-off he was racing down the metal to the ground, passing a few startled residents along the way.

He tipped his hat to them and mumbled a greeting around his toast but most of them just looked on with annoyed and disapproving expressions, muttering about safety hazards and crazy raccoon kids.

Landing expertly on the street and pausing only to wipe the crumbs from his muzzle the raccoon began striding to his workplace, humming a merry tune as he went.

Just another day for Tennessee Kid.

Originally from the states, the young raccoon had moved to this area a few years before to look for new opportunities and the like. So far he had a secure job at a high-end clothing store, a nice little apartment and a good lot of friends. Even someone who was maybe more than a friend...

But despite his seemingly regular life Tennessee was not any common old raccoon. He was part of a secret organization know as the Cooper clan, a group of honourable thieves who had a natural talent in the business of thieving. That was how he had come into contact with the other notorious members of the clan and had become firm friends with them all. It was also where he met _him_.

With a silent sigh Tennessee slipped into the crowds who had already began to congest the side walk and made his way up the hill to the main shopping district. The town of Lighten could be a hectic, lively and even frenzied place at times, particularly in the early hours of the morning, but that's what he liked. Passing a popular bar he was met with the common sight of the owner kicking a group of drunken students out onto their noses on the street. He smirked to himself; it was easy to have a good time here.

Crossing the road Tennessee was brought outside the huge ancient front of the town's great theatre. Squinting through the crowd he spotted a familiar grey head about to disappear into its depths. He waved and called out a greeting.

"Mornin' Gal!" The grey raccoon turned upon hearing the voice and smiled widely at the furry male shoving his way towards him. He chuckled when Tennessee almost got his head knocked off by a muscular bulldog passed him in the other direction, causing him to swiftly duck and dodge his way to his side. He tipped his hat in a shaken manner. "How's it going?"

"Good morrow to thee, Sir Tennessee. Do you always risk your neck just to speak with your friends?" He asked with a grin and Tennessee gave a helpless shrug.

"Naw, only when I need to catch them before they disappear into the world of floodlights and greasepaint. Seriously Gal, you're not on stage right now. Enough with the fancy old language."

"Merely trying to stay in role," Galleth replied, dusting down the armour that made up his current uniform.

Galleth was another member of the Cooper Clan and one of Tennessee's closest friends. Utterly and helplessly English, Galleth had grown up in a rustic country village up north but upon reaching the sensible age had moved to pursue his dreams of becoming a Shakespearian actor. While he might not be seeing stars at least he had got a good part in Lighten's theatre production, playing one of the main roles. He claimed it was all due to his mannerism, but Tennessee believed it was due to the actor's overly dramatic flair.

"If only you had come a little earlier, Squire. Our good friend and fellow thief Rioichi passed not so long ago. I must inquire, is there tension going on between you two? He seemed more uptight than a loaded catapult when he passed this morning."

_Rioichi! _The name sent a bolt of lightning up his spine. It was no secret between the Coopers that Rioichi and Tennessee were closer than friends normally were, but had the others really noticed their recent hostility? They were more observant then they first appeared, Tennessee mused.

Tenneessee smiled weakly, ruffling the fur on the back of his head. "Ye-ah...Rio gets like that sometimes. I'm sure it will all blow over soon. Speaking of that 'coon did you see what way he went?"

"But of course, he was on his way to work if I recall correctly. Stomping up this hill as if he were strolling into battle. Honestly I would recommend you tell him to get out more, he'll work himself to an early grave if you're not careful."

"It's unlikely anyone could change that raccoon's ways but I'll give it a shot." Tennessee adjusted his hat before giving a wave. "Anyway, thanks Galleth. I'll see you later."

"Fare well, friend! And good luck on your quest!" Galleth called with an exaggerated gesture before retreating into the theatres interior. "Thou is going to need it."

Drifting along the crowded path with his hands in his pockets Tennessee allowed his mind to wander. There were many thoughts going round his skull but there was only one other on his mind; Rioichi. Out of all the thieves he met Rioichi was the one who fascinated him the most.

Born and breed in the far eastern regions of Japan, Rioichi was a successful sushi chef who had moved abroad to widen his business and appease new audiences with his unique array of recipes and dishes. But while the canny raccoon appeared to be a well-off member of society by day, by night he transformed into a shady creature of the shadows. This was one of the things that interested Tennessee most. While Rioichi may have been able to dodge the law, Sly was soon able to pick up on the able ninja's skills and promptly recruited the secretive raccoon into his band of thieves.

It had to be said that the two thieves' relationship was...complicated.

Today Rioichi runs a popular sushi restaurant in the centre of town, an establishment Tennessee passed often on his way to work. Starring absently up at the clouds it was no wonder the Texan raccoon didn't spot the white plastic chairs arranged neatly outside a store, colliding with one and sending himself and it crashing to the concreate.

"Oof!" Landing flat on his back the blow to the stomach brought Tennessee back to reality. He cursed inwardly. "What kinda idiot leaves frickin' chairs layin' about the place? I'm gonna-"

"Excuse me but would you please mind the furniture." A smooth voice sounded above the fallen raccoon, laced with carefully controlled patience. Tennessee twisted to get a look at the speaker and instantly broke out into a stupid smile. Another raccoon looked down his nose at Tennessee in contempt, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Tennessee continued staring stupidly; the raccoon huffed. "Are you going to lay there staring all day or get up so I can open my store?"

In a split second Tennessee had scrambled to his feet and grabbed the other in a friendly hug, evoking a sharp yelp of surprise from the raccoon. Caught off guard he stiffened in Tennessee's firm grip and swiftly shoved the thief away, regaining his stoic stance. Tennessee had known Rioichi long enough to not be swayed by his conflicting moods. Instead of being offended he simply tipped his hat, smiling a wide greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Rio. I was hoping for something a little less aggressive, but I'm grateful you didn't pin me in a headlock again."

Rioichi only glared at his 'friend', righting the chair he had knocked over. "You're lucky you still have your spin intact after what you pulled, _legendary outlaw_."

Tennessee cringed. He hated it when Rioichi used that voice. That scolding 'you are a silly boy who has made one hell of a mistake' kind of voice. It reminded of his youth spent in the states, when his father was still around. Rioichi had turned to enter back into his restaurant but Tennessee gave a desperate attempt.

"C'mon Rio, you know I didn't mean to hurt you like that and I'm sorry you feel like this. But _this_ isn't the answer." He gestured wildly with his hands in a display that would make Galleth proud. "I'll make it up to ya, just tell me how." His voice rose a few optics higher than he would have preferred but his tone got Rioichi's attention. The ninja turned from the doorway and let out a low sigh.

"I'm sorry Tennessee, but it's too late for that, we're done." With a short click the door slid shut. Behind the glass Rioichi flicked the 'closed' sign to 'open' and disappeared somewhere at the back of the store to get ready for the lunch rush. Tennessee stayed gazing at the door where his partner had left until a boom of thunder sounded in the distance and he hurried off to work before the storm broke.

Xxxxxxx

Unluckily for Tennessee the clouds had decided to relive their load early, leaving him dashing across the street as if a pack of coyotes were biting at his tail.

When he finally entered All Saint's clothing he looked like a drowned ring-tail rat, his sodden tail leaving a shining trail of droplets behind him. A female fennec fox looked up from where she was sorting through a clothing rack and smirked at the unfortunate raccoon.

"Get a bit wet on the way here?"

"'A bit wet is an understatement, Natalie. I feel like I've been dunked in a barrel and left for the piranha." Tennessee replied, wringing out his signature hat. The fox glanced at the puddle that was slowly forming on the doormat.

"You should probably get cleaned up. If Toothpick sees this he gonna flip his lid."

"Like the time I changed the shipping address for his monthly lollipop delivery?" The raccoon gave a toothy grin. "You leave ol' Toothpick to me. Though I think I do need to wring out a bit. Can't serve the customers looking like I've been dragged across the ocean now, can I?"

"You are unbelievable," Natalie rolled her eyes but wore a look of amusement. She pointed to the back of the store. "There're some towels out back, I'll take care of the floor if you can just get yourself in a respectable state."

"'Respectable' is my middle name." With a wink Tennessee sauntered off to dry his sodden pelt and make himself look less like a wild creature of the west. He appeared a few minutes later, looking how a normal worker in a high end clothe store should. He received a nod of approval from Natalie and took his place near the door to the shop, ready to give assistance to any who enter.

While his thieving exploits paid most of the bills it was compulsory for Tennessee to have a regular day job to act as cover for his night-time work; it was the first rule of the Cooper Clan. When searching for an appropriate occupation Sly himself had recommended the designer-name clothing store, feeling that Tennessee would feel at home there. Turns out that it was a perfect match.

The manager of this branch was a thick-skinned and paranoid armadillo known as Toothpick, a former criminal-turned-businessman from Eastern Europe. He and Tennessee didn't always see eye to eye but they managed to get along...most of the time.

Just as Tennessee had hustled from back store Toothpick himself appeared from the depths of his office to check all his workers were accounted for. He stepped assertively around the clothing racks, occasionally pausing to straighten a shirt or dust down a jacket. Toothpick was incredibly fussy about this sort of thing and if one of his staff had a single flick of fur out of place he would usher them out immediately, yelling for them not to return until they learnt proper store etiquette. Needless to say, the guy was a little OCD.

His eyes narrowed upon spotting Tennessee by the door, the raccoon greeting a pair of teenage wolves before charmingly recommending some leather jackets hung on a nearby rack. Toothpick gritted his teeth. Curse that blasted raccoon's appealing personality! If it wasn't for the fact that customers enjoyed visiting the store just to talk to the American 'coon he would of fired him ages ago. It may of been his raving paranoia but the was something about that raccoon that Toothpick didn't trust.

Fully aware of the intense gaze of his boss boring into his fur Tennessee decided to bump it up a notch. With Toothpick trailing his every move the raccoon approached the one of the wolves who was trying on a leather jacket and turning in front of a mirror.

"Excuse me but might ah say that jacket suits you perfectly, ma'am."

"Do you really think so?" The wolf asked unsurely, pulling at the buckles. "It doesn't look too tight?"

"Oh no! In fact I reckon that it fits your slim frame just right." Tennessee flashed a charismatic smile, making her giggled shyly. She inspected he reflection for a few more moments before coming to a decision.

"Alright, you've twisted my tail. I'll take it."

"Excellent choice." As she struggled to pull the garment off Tennessee reached out a hand to help, easily slip the sleeves off. The wolf looked surprised before nodding in thanks.

"You really are quite the gentleman, not like any other shop assistant I've met." She commented lightly. "You must get all the ladies barking up your tree."

"Uh...yeah." Tennessee laughed awkwardly, taking the jacket from her. "Would you like me to take it behind the counter?"

"I'd be grateful."

Unable to stand any more Toothpick stalked back to his office in a huff. He'd find a way to fire that fiend one day! But judging by the generous tip left by the happy customer that day probably wouldn't be any time soon.

Xxxxxxxx

Tennessee's lunch break was something of a typical routine. Around twelve-ish he would be released out onto the street to do as he pleased for the next forty minutes or so. A short trek to the top of the hill brought him to Seashell square, Lighton's expansive shopping centre. Outside the shopping centre was a small plaza of food outlets and stalls, a popular meeting place for teens and visitors.

As usual Tennessee headed to his regular people watching spot outside one of the food stalls. The rain still came down in great droplets but he knew he'd be able to take refuge under the cafe's awning. It was the least he could expect from an old friend.

Like the other Coopers, Salim didn't originate from the town. He was a second generation immigrant originally from Arabia whose family came over to find better job opportunities. While his family settled high up in the north the cold climates weren't Salim's cup of tea so packing his things he moved down to Lighton to start his own life. The weather wasn't really that better, but at least he had friends here.

While most of the time he came across as lazy, unreliable and concerned with only himself, Sly saw potential in the young thief and promptly offered him a place in the Cooper Clan. It took a while for Salim to accept the idea of being part of a team, but an offer of lunch at one of the finest cafes in town soon sealed the deal. As much as he'd rather spend his time doing less productive things, Salim was rather athletic and could easily outmatch any of the other Coopers when it can to running or climbing, not that the others would ever let him know that. The raccoon had a reputation for being overly smug when it came to these things.

If he wasn't dawn at the gym or taking a trip round the markets Salim could mostly be found running his popular little food stall in square. Peering over the heads of shoppers Tennessee instantly spotted a scruffy purple tail swishing amongst the display of fruit and pastries. His spirits lifted a little higher and he let out a whistle upon reaching the stall.

"Howdy, Sal. See you're keeping busy."

Salim banged his head and a loud curse emitted from under the counter top. A grumbling purple head appeared over the counter but his scowl soon switched to a grin when he saw his friend. "Ah, I was wondering when you would come around. The usual?"

"Yeah, the usual." Leaving Salim to fix his drink Tennessee took a seat at one of the cold metal tables placed under the awning of the stall. A newspaper was left there and he flicked through it nonchalantly, finding little interest in the pages. A steaming mug of caramel hot chocolate was placed softly at his elbow coupled with a small Sandwich. The sweet tang of the drink awoke his senses and soon he found himself giving in the rich liquid, feeling the warm seep through his body. Salim took a seat opposite him, a friendly look in his eye.

"So, how's it going for you on this damp and dreary day?"

Tennessee shrugged, sipping his drink. "No different than any other day. Rain comes down, nearly get stamped by crowds on the way to work, Toothpick watching me like a hawk. Regular stuff."

"Then how come you look like a depressive camel that's just been told he will never walk again." Salim leaned forward, eyes curious.

"I ain't depressed," he muttered dismissively.

"Is it Rioichi?"

Damn, was he really that easy to read? Tennessee set down the mug, keeping his voice even.

"So what if it is?"

"Don't give me that!" Salim shot back, his renowned sassy side showing. "I'm just asking. I know things have been…tense between you two, to say the least."

"Tense is an understatement," Tennessee rolled his eyes but eventually poured out to his friend. "I just don't know what to do! One minute we're fine, the next he's glowering' at me like a desert eagle eyeing me up for the kill. It's like he's on his man period or somethin'."

Salim set his elbows on the table, an amused expression creeping onto his face. "I know another one like that."

Tennessee tipped his head sideways inquisitively. "You and Gal…?"

"Shh," Salim brought a finger to his lips shifty, smiling shyly. "Don't let him know I said that, it's a bit on the low if you know what I mean."

Tennessee couldn't help but smirk. It was common knowledge that Galleth had a bit of a crush on Salim, even if he denied all accusations. So far Salim had downplayed the actor's obvious attempts at attention and continued to appear oblivious. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one having trouble in this field.

Slowly stirring his drink Tennessee discreetly tried for advice without sounding as if he was outright asking for help. He still had his stubborn outlaw pride, you know. "So, uh, do you suggest anythin'?"

"Hold up, you're asking me for courtship advice?" Salim asked, trying to supress a smirk while faking surprise. Tennessee tried to glower but it was hard to be annoyed with the purple thief when he put on his innocent act. _Pft, he's been spending more time with Galleth than I thought. _Heaving an inward sigh he gave a tiny nod to signal his answer.

Instantly the raccoon broke into a grin before righting himself in a business-like position, taking on the stance of a professionally therapist. Tennessee could readily believe Salim had been a lecturer in a past life, so good was he at getting you to listen to him.

"Now if you wish to rekindle the flame of love," he started in a sophisticated drawl, earning a chuckle from Tennessee. "You need to bridge the gap that has formed between you. Remind yourselves of what's important and hold onto that feeling."

"That feeling?"

"That feeling that's the best thing."

"And how would I do that?" Tennessee was becoming sceptical with Salim's so called 'advice.'

"Give him a sign. Something he can't ignore, that shows you still care. He'll come back around, just you wait." Salim gave a confident wink. "I'm gonna place my bets on that."

Without another word the purple thief rose from the table to continue with his work, leaving Tennessee to muse over his words

Xxxxxxxx

The end of his shift couldn't come soon enough. As soon as the clock stuck five and the store doors were locked up Tennessee hurried back store to change back into his regular clothes (Natalie had kindly draped his dripping clothing over a heated radiator) and pulling the cosy jacket round his body the raccoon swept out into the gloomy evening.

The rain had increased since he had last ventured out. Dank clouds covered the sky, casting a gloomy atmosphere over the city. Late shoppers and released employees dashed from beneath bus shelters and store fronts, many doing battle with their upturned umbrellas.

Tennessee wandered along the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, mostly ignoring the chaos around him. He moseyed through the masses, following a similar route he had taken that morning. Instead of heading home he had decided to catch a bus to the local marina. Lighton marina was a lively place even in inadequate weather; he could cruise the bars and restaurants before maybe kicking back in the arcade or cinema. He needed something to occupy his mind.

On his way to his required bus stop a familiar store front caught his eye, beckoned him with its warming glow. He approached and pressed his face to the glass, peering through the haze inside. A russet and blue shape moved gracefully near the back or the store, busy with cleaning down the tables after a day of busy trade.

Tennessee watched for a few minutes and felt a familiar warmness stir in his chest. With a small grin and he reached up and knocked three times on the window.

Inside, Rioichi's ears twitched. Gritting his teeth he glanced across at the raccoon stood out in the pouring rain. Tennessee waved cheerfully. _Doesn't that 'coon ever give up?_ With an irritated sigh he threw down his cleaning cloth and stalked towards the window, muttering a muffled "We're closed" to the creature behind the glass.

Tennessee wasn't fazed by Rioichi's cold stare and defensive expression. Instead of scowling back he carefully began tracing a shape on the misted pane with one finger. Rioichi watched him sceptically. _What on earth is he doing?_ It was a crude attempt but it was clear as day what the shape was intended to be. It was a broken heart.

Tennessee drew back, rain water pouring down the brim of his hat, a thin smile still stretched across his muzzle. He placed his hand on his chest and gazed up at Rioichi with a puppy-eyed expression. Rioichi looked, and reaching out his own finger he drew another symbol across the pane. A question mark.

"What do you want?" He mouthed silently. Tennessee gave a tip of his hat, placing one hand in his pocket before replying "You know."

He melted back into the rushing crowds, leaving Rioichi staring at the drops racing down his window pane.

Xxxxxxxx

Tennessee huddled against the back of the battered bus shelter, trying to keep in the little warmth he had. Hat cast low over his eyes, he kept his gaze trained on the toes of his boots, ears half listening for the approach of his ride down the river that was the road.

He didn't look up when another creature took a seat at the other end of shelter, settling themselves down and pulling off the protective hood that concealed their identity. Rioichi settled with his hands in his lap, muzzle pointed downwards. Unable to resist a glance in Tennessee's direction he let his eyes wander discreetly sideways.

He had to admit, Tennessee was something of a captivating sight. He had a rugged, outdoors-y look about him. Wild. Free. There he was reminded why he had first taken interest in the young raccoon and remembered with a secret smile the first time they had truly came about as more than friends. Sly wouldn't let them forget that day and Tennessee still hated to be reminded of it.

Then there was the rift that had appeared between them recently. As much as the cocky raccoon tested Rioichi's patience at every turn he was not entirely to blame. Rioichi himself was not the easiest character to take a warming to, and even if he did trust you, his moods were about as changeable as the weather. He was unpredictable and no one could be expected to deal with that without some conflict.

But maybe, just maybe, there was some way around this. Stealing another glance at the raccoon huddled in the corner, Rioichi made up his mind. He would not let this plane go down.

With a check around to secure that they were alone, Rioichi began to stealthily sliding along the bench, silently inch his way nearer the raccoon's side. Within two minutes he was easily within striking distance. Within three their elbows were brushing.

Tennessee shifted when he sensed the warmth of Rioichi so close but refused to look up or acknowledge his presents. He told himself that he was giving the 'coon what he deserved, a taste of his own cold medicine, but really he didn't trust his emotions. He was on the brink of yelling, crying and screaming in joy all at the same time. Talk about sudden mood swings.

"You know, I was angry with you."

Tennessee jumped slightly in his seat, startled by the cool voice. He regained himself in a tense position, peering from under his hat. "Were you now?" he replied loftily.

Rioichi leaned with his back against the bus shelter, eyes closed, hands folded neatly in his lap. "Indeed. You're reckless, inconsiderate and test my patience on a regular basis."

"It's nice that you think so highly of me." he scowled. He refused to make eye contact with the other thief. Why was he here and what was he hoping to achieve? Other than give the young thief mental torture. Who does he think he is coming here just-

"I didn't mean to break your heart."

That voice. For the first time in what seemed like forever the ninja's voice harboured no spite. It was warm, understanding and maybe even a touch guilty. It wasn't a sappy, over the top apology, but it was something. Especially coming from the proud and stubborn thief that was Rioichi. His curiosity poked, Tennessee tilted his head, regarding the thief next to him with a perplexed expression. He was silently searching for answers and Rioichi was inclined to supply.

"I know I've not given you the best treatment. I've been so focused on your faults I failed to see you for what you really are and in turn, I lost sight of what's important. That feeling, that feeling I get when we're not at each other's throats. I want to do my best to make things right, can you forgive me?"

Rioichi offered a furry hand and as if instinctively Tennessee took it in his gloved one. Now he understood what Salim meant. You had to hold on to what was important and not let the little things get in the way of that. He was going to hold onto that feeling.

But still, he had to make sure he had it right.

"So, this isn't the end of the line?"

Rioichi seemed reluctant to answer, and just when Tennessee felt he should give his hopes up a lightning fast hand snatched his hat from his head and threw it in front of his face, the other grabbing his necktie. Normally Tennessee would fuss at such a tease but a pair of lips crashing into his own put a hinder on any protests he would have made.

It was a few moments before Rioichi pulled tenderly away, not wanting to overdo it. He released his grip and placed the hat gently back on the outlaw's head, his expression a mix of fondness and passion.

"No, it's only the beginning."

Rioichi smiled and Tennessee pulled his hat down over his face to hide his growing blush. What he couldn't hide however was his toothy grin, his face glowing so brightly he could have led the way through the darkest storm. Yep, it was clear; they were defiantly heading in the right direction.

Sitting out in the rain, the two didn't notice the full double decker bus pulling away and splashing down the road, eventually rolling out of sight.

**Only the beginning indeed ;) This present AU thing was a bit of a random idea but it wouldn't leave me alone until I got it done. I'm still continuing with my other Rioichi/Tennessee series but I heard the song 'Up' and I found it really inspiriting. Sorry if this got a bit cheesy at the end, I got carried away XD**

**I'm hoping to set a few more stories in this present AU so let me know what you think of it in the reviews. **

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
